


sweat glistened skin

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Has 50+ Boyfriends, Hinata’s Beautiful Physique, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: In which: Hinata takes off his shirt and nobody can take their eyes off of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Japan National Team
Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007295
Comments: 30
Kudos: 241





	sweat glistened skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegoddessetro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessetro/gifts).



It’s sweltering in the gym when it’s time to cool for the evening. 

Ojiro manages not to wince when he sits down to stretch. His feet are on fire and his back aches from the constant dives ordered throughout practice, Coach Hibarida feeling particularly sadistic once 5 pm hit. As he goes to take a drink of his water, something orange moves in the corner of his eye.

He turns to look, curiosity getting the better of him. He freezes, bottle still pressed against his lips. He stares openly because, honestly, what the _fuck_ is he seeing? Hinata, who had been running and jumping and practically dominating the court just whips his shirt off _like it’s nothing_ and then proceeds to bend over to touch his toes.

His ass standing proud in the air.

”Holy shit.”

It’s the combined awed statement by Komori and Yaku that allows his brain to function properly again.

Ojiro glances around the gym, save for their coach and Iwaizumi, the team is staring boldly at Hinata, as if the orange-haired man where some divine being sent to save them. _Maybe he is?_ And Hinata? Hinata doesn’t suspect a thing.

Nothing.

Maybe.

”It’s really hot in here,” Atsumu states suddenly. “Wouldn’t you guys say?”

“God, you’re thirsty.” Kageyama really has no filter. “I-It’s not like we don’t see him like this almost every night.”

Hinata plops down and begins to twist his body left and right, humming to an imaginary tune while his eyes are closed.

He is very clearly ignoring them Ojiro assumes.

”How can someone be that beautiful?” Hyakuzawa whispers from Ojiro’s left.

”Hinata Shouyou has obtained the perfect form for volleyball,” Wakatoshi states matter-of-factly. “His body is something to be admired.”

Sakusa snorts but, Ojiro takes note, he doesn’t disagree so that must mean something.

Maybe.

When Hinata leans forward to grab his foot and lay over his leg completely without issue, he hears the sudden in take of many breaths. The movement shows the dimples on his lower back. And, more importantly, that his freckles carry on beneath his shorts.

”I have seen the light,” Hakuba declares suddenly. “I now understand why you guys are obsessed with him.”

”We are not obsessed,” Atsumu sniffs indignantly.

”We just have taste,” Bokuto responds and he sounds breathless.

And when Hinata does the bridge, it’s game over for all of them. His nipples, pink among his beautifully tanned skin, stand out. But it’s the nipple _piercing_ that has them gone. He’s not sparing any of them a glance.

Is Hinata truly unaware of his effect on his ~~horny~~ teammates?

Ojiro is equal parts concerned and enlightened.

“If I don’t leave right now, I’m going to go insane.” Surprisingly, or maybe not surprising at all, Sakusa is the one to speak.

”Why is Hinata the only one stretching?!” Iwaizumi, having just appeared out of nowhere, bellows. “I have half a mind to lecture you guys on properly cooling down so you say later than you want!”

”Hinata, go get changed. The rest of you, three laps before you can leave since you think the best use of your time is to stare at your teammate.” Coach Hibarida is visibly annoyed.

There are groans - Hoshiumi and Atsumu being the loudest.

Hinata gets up, thanks everyone for their hard work, and bids them all a ‘good night.’

Just before he leaves the gym, where he stands behind Coach Hibarida and Iwaizumi, Hinata winks at them knowingly. He raises his hand and wiggles his fingers at them in a mocking gesture of leaving. He had sat there and listened without a care in the world.

Ojiro watches, silent, as the faces around him grow red.

Hinata really has them all wrapped around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stan_haikyuu?s=09)


End file.
